The Sitter, the kid, and the Ninja Robot
by StoryMaker7
Summary: This take place after "Sari no ones home." Prowl awakes one night to Sari crying. He comfurts her, and a new friend/family relationship starts. But what happens when the A-bots decide to get Sari a sitter. Love and confusion, and some funny.
1. Chapter 1

I thank God for all my inspiration

Prowl awakes to Sari crying at night, they have a warm moment. What will happen with this new friend/family relation. And what if the A-bots thought she needed a babysitter. This takes place after "Sari no ones home."

Prowl awoke late in the middle of the night to hear the sound of light foot steps and sniffling. He got off the floor, where he preferred to sleep, if he wasn't in his tree, and went to check it out.

He got out the door and fallowed the noise, he took a turn into the living room to find Sari, sniffling and holding on to her pink blanket. Prowl then asked "Sari what are you doing out of bed?" She looked up to him with red eyes and said "I had a bad dream so I was going to Bumblebee's room."

Prowl wasn't usually the type to deal with these things, but this time he felt compelled to help the poor girl. He went up to her, and lifted her up in his hand as he went to the couch and said "Why don't we get comfortable." Sari just looked up at him and said "Okay."

Prowl sat on the couch and let Sari lay on his chest, where his spark was. The warmth from his spark made Sari feel better and a little sleepy as she rapped her blanket around herself. Prowl then said "Now that you feel a little better, why don't you tell me what your dream was about?" she then said "It was about the constructicons tarring the base apart, and I was calling for you guys, and non of you heard me." she had more tears in her eyes as she continued with "Then I tried calling for my dad, and he was no where around. I was all alone!" she began to sob.

Prowl was unsure what to do. He had never really dealt with this sort of thing before, but he felt his hand rap around Sari and said "Don't worry, we'll always protect you. I'm sorry we couldn't get here fast enough, but you took care of those two easily, and I'm sure Professor Sumdac is okay." His spark became warmer with every word and Sari then said "Thanks Prowl." It looks as if she was back to sleep.

Prowl was about to get up when he heard "Prowl?" he looked down and her and said "Yes Sari?" she looked at him with large carouse eyes and said "What where your parents like, if you had any?" she wasn't sure if Atoubots had parents. He had a look of thought on his face as he was walking to her room and said "I don't know who my parents are. I grew up in an orphanage." Sari gasped, but Prowl continued with "But I think I know how my creator, that's how we say mother, looked like." she looked at him expectantly and he continued with "She was black and purple, and she had a black mask over her face. I also think here eyes where purple." Sari was surprised and said "Why purple? I thought Atuobots only had blue eyes." Prowl then said as he put her in her own bed "I have a secret I'm going to show you. Can you keep it for me." Sari nodded in excitement and so Prowl took off his visor and Sari gasped.

Prowls optics where purple. Sari then said "But how? I've only seen Swindle with those kind of eyes." he put the visors back on and said "I don't know, but that's why I wear my visors. So no one will think I'm a Decepticon, which I'm not." he pointed out. Sari then said "I know your not." She then yawned and said "Goodnight." Prowl smiled gently and chuckled as he said "Goodnight Sari, pleasant dreams." He then got up and out of the room and went to bed himself.

Pleas review, and maybe some ideas would be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day the Atuobots had a meeting early in the morning. Sari was still sleeping at this point. Bumblebee then asked "Why are we having a meeting so early?" Optimus replied with "So Sari won't hear us." They all looked at him like he was some strange creature from outer spa- never mind he was.

Ratchet then said "What is it you don't want the kid to hear Prime?" They all waited until Optimus said "I think we should get Sari a baby sitter. But we also don't want the human to decline as soon as they see us, or accept, you know, get a good one." Bulkhead was the first to brake the silence by asking "What's a baby sitter." Prowl was the one to reply with "It's a person the humans pay to take care of their offspring when they don't have time to look after them." he then gave a yawn.

Bee then asked "To early for you Ninjabot?" Prowl nodded no and said "I got up late last night because Sari had a bad dream." The others looked at him a bit confused and worried. Bulkhead then asked "What was it about?" Prowl then explained the dream and they all had shocked faces. Optimus was about to say something when an alarm went off. "AAH!" they heard Sari yell as she came into the living room and said "Are the constrocticons back?"

Prowl was the first to take action and scooped up Sari in his servos as he said "No, no. Calm down Sari, it's just an alarm of police reports that we set up." Everyone was shocked to see this. Optimus went to the monitor and saw that it was Nanosec. He looked back at Sari cuddled up in Prowl's chest, and he had an idea. Optimus then said "Prowl?" "Yes Optimus?" he asked. Optimus then said "Can you be Sari's baby sitter for right now while we take care of Nanosec." Bumblebee then said "Why don't I baby sit?" and Optimus responded with "Because where going to need your turbo boosters." Bee then said "Boss bot I lost those. Remember?" Ratchet then stuck something to his back and as he looked back he saw it was the same boosters from before.

Bee said "How-" but was interrupted by Ratchet as he said "Just got them done yesterday kid. Now that you know how to use them." "Sweet!" he exclaimed as he jumped up and down. Sari smiled and said "Can I come. Pleas." Optimus then said "No. I know you can defend yourself Sari, but we don't want to put you in danger. That's why Prowl is going to stay here and keep an eye on you." Prowl was going to protest but then thought about it. He was the most qualified, and he wouldn't allow her to eat all that junk food. Plus he did promise to be there for her. So he just nodded. Optimus then said "Transform and roll out." so they went off.

After they had left Sari looked up at Prowl and said "Now what." Prowl thought for a bit. He couldn't always stay back to take care of her, his team needed him. Then Primes idea came to him. A baby sitter. But it was to dangerous to go out looking for one now with Nanosec on the loose, and people might be intimidated by his halo gram being a police officer. Then he got an idea and said "I have a project for us."

They where now in Prowl's room and sat down under the tree. Prowl then said as he took of his holo projector "I need to make some modifications on my projector." Sari then asked "What kind?" Prowl then said "I want to make it more real like, and I think I should change the way he looks." Sari then said "What did you have in mind?" "Actually I was going to ask you the same thing."

Sari smiled and said "Well. We could make him younger, that police officer looks to old to be you." Prowl thought about that and said "Your right, technically I'm a young adult in human standards." He was going to continue but Sari then exclaimed "Hold that thought." Sari then went to off. She came back in five minuets with some paper, pencil, and colors, along with a magazine. Prowl raised an optic at this and Sari said "I wanna draw how your gonna look like, so it will be easer to do. And the magazine can give us ideas." Prowl smiled and said "Clever." Sari smiled at that and they began to work.

Sari wrote down as she said "Young adult. Like how young?" Prowl did some numbers in his head and said "I guess 23." Sari wrote that down. They decided that his hair should be a spiky, shag like black short hair, that they got from the magazine. A plain black T-shirt, tan pants, with black boots that came to his knees, the bottom of the boots had a gold rim, he also had a black belt with an upside-down rectangle in the middle, and short fingerless gloves. Sari also suggested a small build. He was going to look a little muscular, but still thin.

Sari then said "How about we give you my skin tone?" Prowl looked at her and just shrugged and said "I do like your tone, it's very earthy." Sari chuckled at that. Sari then said "Do you want your visors to be blue?" Prowl nodded. Sari then had an idea and said "How about your eyes?" Prowl looked stumped and said "What do you mean." Sari then said "Well you don't have blue eyes, you have purple eyes." Prowl raised an optic and said "I don't think there are humans who have purple eyes Sari. There are those with blue eyes." Sari frowned and then said "How about a brown that looks purple." Prowl thought about that and then said "Sure, why not." Sari smiled and colored it in. She then showed him her masterpiece and asked "What do you think?" Prowl chuckle and said "Bulkhead would be jealous." Sari was indeed good with coloring and drawing. The picture looked quite nice, and it was colored in the lines.

Sari then said "Why thank you." She smiled one of her big grins. Prowl chuckled at that and scanned the picture. Then he said "I now need something to make the halo gram look more realistic." Sari then got an idea and said "Why not make it really realistic." "What do you mean?" he asked. Sari got her key, put it into the halo projector and said "Now try it." Prowl put the device back in slowly, weary of what would happen. He turned into his bike and then turned it on. He got a big surprise when he saw that he was seeing through the halo gram. He was shocked by that and bumped back into his tree. Wait, he felt that. Prowl became alarmed, but then felt something, he could still feel his vehicle mode in it's place, he then looked to it an made his front wheel shift. It was amazing, he could still work his body and he even felt this halo. Prowl then took it off and said as he shifted back "Sari how did you do that?" Sari was just as shocked and said "I have no idea, but this is so cool. If you can touch stuff, maybe you can do other human things."

Prowl was amazed by this and he smiled. Sari smiled back, pleased with her work, but know she had another idea. She said "Put your halo-gram back on and lets see what else it can do." Prowl thought about this and said "Okay." He transformed and turned it on, then they walked out of the room to see what else he could do.


	3. Chapter 3

Sari and Prowl came into the kitchen. Sari wanted to see if Prowl could eat, but he wouldn't just eat anything. She gave him a burger and he said "No." "Why? I eat them all the time." she asked. "You shouldn't eat them all the time, and it is made of meat, animal flesh. I will not eat it." Sari frowned but then got an idea and said "Then just eat the vegetables off of it. They're plants, not animals." Prowl did as he was told and ate them. He smiled and said as he swallowed "It looks like I can eat too." Sari smiled and said "Cool, this is going to be so much fun. Lets see if you can do any ninja moves." Prowl hadn't of thought of that. So he and Sari went to the training room.

Once they where there, sari was at the controls, and Prowl in the beginning of the factory training course. Sari held a thumbs up and Prowl nodded as she turned it on with her key. Prowl went in head first and started dodging, flipping, and walking on his hands, he was fast too. He finished the course on time too. Sari yipped in applaud and Prowl just took a small bow.

Suddenly they heard "Who are you and how did you get in here?" They turned to see Bumblebee with a flabbergasted look. Prowl tried to say something, but Bee had brought out his stingers and started attacking. Little did he know that Prowl was able to dodge all of his attempts. "You missed." he said, but he suddenly felt that he crashed into something metallic on his back, he looked up to see Optimus and the others glaring down at him. He gulped and his halo gram disappeared.

All the bots gasped at this, they all turned to Sari, and before they could ask she said "That was Prowl, we where testing his new holo projector that I upgraded with my key. Now he can do all human stuff." They where all shocked at his, but before they could say anything again, Prowl came in and said "You all should of bean able to tell it was me by the visors and my movements." They all just stared at him as well. Optimus then said "Meeting, now."

They where all sitting in the wreck room, and after they had finished telling the others what happened Optimus started with "First of all, Bumblebee you shouldn't of attacked Prowl like that. I know you thought it was an intruder but he wasn't harming Sari or anything and if he was real you would of hurt him." Bee just crossed his arms and pouted. Optimus then looked at Prowl and said "Prowl, you know better then to be messing with Sari and her key-" but he was interrupted as Sari said "But he didn't, I did." he sighed and continued with "You two could of at least called us to tell us about this." Sari replied with "You guys where busy with Nanosec." That was true, they probably wouldn't of been able to answer the call anyway.

Ratchet then asked "So what are you going to do with this knew mod, I hope you don't go crazy again." Sari looked confused and said "What's he talking about Prowl?" Prowl looked down in shame and began to tell Sari about what happened with Lockdown and the upgrades. Sari came up to him and patted his leg and said "Hey don't be sad. We all make mistakes. I just never took you for the type to do anything crazy." They all chuckled at this and Prowl smiled down at her.

Prowl then finely looked at Ratchet and said "To answer your question Ratchet. I thought my police officer halo gram would be to threatening when I went out to interview for a baby sitter, with out having them be frightened, or excited about us." Sari scrunched up her face and said "A babysitter, ewe, and I thought my tutor bot was bad." she stuck her tung out with a yuk. She then added "Plus you guys know I can handle myself in battle." Optimus then said "Yes you can go up against some of our kind, but it's still to dangerous, and we can't leave you home alone. Knowing that you will brake all the base rules like yesterday." Sari gave a weak laugh at that. Then she looked at Prowl and said "What about Prowl? He can take care of me." They where all a bit shocked by this. Bee was the first to say "Why would you want Prowl. He's the stiffes guy in this galaxy, I'm the fun one." He gave a big smile at that. Prowled sighed at this as he looked down to Sari and explained "I can't always be here Sari, I have to help my team."

Sari started to tear up and said "But you said you'd always be there for me." Prowl scooped her up and said "And we all will be there for you, but we need a little help. Being with another human wouldn't be so bad? I promise to chose one you like. Is that fine?" She sniffle and said "I guess." Optimus then said "There will be certain things we need in one. We'll make a list right now." Sari smiled an said "Can I help make the list?" he smiled and said "Sure." she cheered but stayed on Prowls lap for the rest of this discussion.

They all started giving their opinions of what they wanted in a sitter:

Optimus: Smart, good leadership, and experienced with children.

Ratchet: Wants experience as well, no teenagers, good manners.

Bee: Fun, likes video games, but can protect Sari.

Bulkhead: Agreed with protection and wants somebody nice who won't be mean to Sari and can teach her stuff. Ratchet agreed with him on that.

Prowl: Wants someone who will take Sari out of the base and do more out door like things, mostly nature related. He also agreed with protection and learning, and that she won't let her have junk food all the time, or anytime as Ratchet would of wanted.

Sari: Wanted someone fun, who wasn't strict, and would like to do the same things she does.

So with that decided tomorrow, Prowl would go out and interview some humans with Sari to find her a baby sitter, but that won't know of who they where. Prowl was going to be the one who always had contact with the sitter in his halo form. His story would be that he and his family had adopted Sari after a friend disappeared but that they needed some help because of their jobs, and they wanted her to be out more so they wouldn't baby sitt at their place. They also had to give Prowl's new halo form a name. Sari looked up some names and gave him the name Hoshi, which meant star. Prowl like it and accepted the name.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next day and Sari was on Prowl's bike form with her orange helmet on as she held on to his holo form, who had a black helmet with a gold rim. Sari then asked "So where are we going to find a babysitter?" he replied with his holoform "The park."

They stopped at the park and Prowl parked himself near a bike rack. His holo form and sari got off and left their helmets on his bike form. They both looked around and Sari asked "So where should we start?" Prowl thought about it as he brought his finger to his chin. He then said "How about we try some female humans as your baby sitter, you spend enough time with mechs. Maybe someone of the same gender but older could be a good role model." Sari then said "Cool. Like a big sister." she had a huge smiled on her face. Prowl chuckled and they moved through the park.

Prowl spotted an elderly woman feeding the pigeons and said "What about her? She seems nice." she replied with "I don't know. If the babysitter ever found out about you guys we wouldn't want her to have a heart attack." Prowl thought about this and found that she was right, the woman was to old to be handling such stress in this time of life. So they went off. They then came to a group of girls dancing with pom poms. Prowl asked "They're much younger, and seem to have a lot of energy." Sari then said "I don't think so. Ratchet didn't want a teenager remember. Plus I don't think I would get along with them." Sari then smiled cheekily and said "But they sure like you." Prowl turned to see that the girl where looking at him and waving at him as they fluttered their eyes. They where definably not a good choice, he needed someone who was interested in taking care of Sari, not flirting with him.

They walked a bit more until Prowl noticed a girl sitting under a tree, reading a book. Prowl stopped to look at her, Sari did the same. The girl had brown hair that was bulled back into a medium-short sized pony tail. Her skin was a yellowish tan, and she had two dots on her left cheek. She also had large brown eyes. As they observed her more they saw that she was wearing a black tank top with a neon green lightening bolt in the middle. She also had blue jeans, black boots that came up a little below her knees, they had black laces. She had short black, fingerless, gloves like Prowl, but shorter. She also wore a green back pack. Finely she had a black belt with another neon green lightening bolt buckle on it.

As they stared a lady bug landed on the girls hand, she felt it and lifted it up to her face. Prowl thought that she was going to kill it, but instead she let it walk on her hand and she started to giggle and started saying in a sing song voice "Lady bug, lady bug." Prowl smiled at that. He had a strange feeling in his chest, but he didn't know what it was, he could also feel it in his spark. Sari looked up to see Prowls smiling face. She also smiled, with an idea in her head.

Sari then ran straight up to the girl. Prowl was shocked and stared as she ran up to the girl. As Sari came up to her she said "Hi." The girl looked up to see Sari, she smiled at her and said "Well hello, aren't you adorable." Sari smiled at the compliment and said "Thanks. My name is Sari, what your's." The girl smiled and said "Your name is the dress right, from India. It's very pretty. My name is Florence, but everyone calls me Flo. It means blossoming, charming." The girl was smart, that was one thing on the list. But she looked so young, like fifteen. Sari then said "I'm eight years old, what about you." The girl smiled and said "I'm 20 years old." Sari gasped and said "But you look so young." Flo smiled and said "I get that a lot." as she shrugged.

Prowl was able to hear what they where saying, don't ask him why, he just could. He decided at this point to intervene, at least she wasn't a young teen. That was something, and she was smart as well, which means she was educated. But what about the rest. When he finely got there he said "Sorry about that miss, she just got away from me." Flo looked up at him and thought 'Que quapo'(How handsome) She snapped out of it, but Sari saw the look she gave Prowl. Flo then said "It's okay. I love kids, I grew up with a lot of little cousins." That was a score for experience. Prowl then said "My name is Hoshi." Flo then said "I'm Florence, but you can call me Flo." Prowl smiled and said "It's nice to meat you miss Flo." she chuckle and said "You don't have to use miss. We are about the same age. How old are you any whey?" Prowl then replied with "23. And you?" "20." she replied. They both just smiled. Flo then asked "So is she your little sister?" Prowl then said "Actually me and my friends took her in after her father went missing." "Oh I'm sorry." she looked at Sari with an apologetic smile. Sari just smiled and said "It's okay." Flo just smiled back.

Prowl then said "Would you be interested in baby sitting?" Flo looked at him surprised and he continued with "Me and my friends are a bit busy with our work and we can't always stay home to take care of her." Flo thought about this and asked "What are the recommendations? And the pay?" Prowl then replied with "Well we don't want her at home all day, so we where thinking the job would be out of the home, but maybe you could take her to places. We'll pay for what ever you'll need and we pay 15$ an hour. Sometimes it can be a whole day, but don't try to say it's to much money, we can afford it, and she can be a handful." Sari stuck her tong at him. Flo smiled at this and said "Sure why not. Where do I need to pick her up?" Prowl was excited and gave her his com number and said "We'll call you to arrange where to meet." she took the number and said "Sounds like a plan to me." Prowl then got up and said "Well we should get going, thank you for your time." "No problem. See you next time. You too Sari." Sari waved good bye and they left the park.


	5. Chapter 5

As Sari and Prowl where going back to the base, they had no idea that they where spotted by a certain con.

Blitzwing flew over the city and then noticed an energy signature. He said "Strange. It is coming from the city." hothead then said "But I will crush anything in my why!" random then said as he saw Sari and Prowl "Oooh the little girl and the ninja bot. I'm going to have some fun. And he has a new halo gram. AHAHAHA!"

Blitzwing flew down, and as they noticed the shadow, Sari looked behind her and screamed. Prowl noticed that it was Blitzwing, and was about to get away from him, when he snatched up Sari in his claws. "AAAH!" she yelled and Prowl slid to a stop as he shouted "SARI!" He went into an ally and transformed. He jumped on to the buildings and fallowed them. He then called on his com "Optimus I need back up!"

Sari yelled "Let me go!" random only laughed and then hothead said "Keep quite human or I'll-" But he was suddenly silenced with a ninja star to his face. He stopped and said "What was that?" in his calm face. Prowl suddenly used his small jet booster to jump on him. Hothead said "Get off of me you puny Atoubot." "PROWL!" Sari exclaimed, happy to see her friend. Prowl then hit Blitzwing in the middle of his back, between the two wings with a ninja star. The con recoiled and let Sari go. Sari cried out as she fell, but Prowl jumped down after her. He Grabbed her and then descended smoothly to the top of a building.

Blitzwing was on hothead again and said "Get back here you puny bot." then random said "Or I'll force you to take dancing lessons with me. CHA CHA CHA! AHAHAHA!" He was then cut of by being tangled by the feet by Optimus and magnetized to the ground by Ratchet. "Yeah!" yelled Sari as she cheered on her friends.

Blitwing then forced himself out of the mess he got into and flew off. Prowl then went to his team as he said to Sari "Are you okay?" She nodded at him. Optimus then said "How could we of forgotten that the cons could trace your key?" Ratchet then said "I thought about that problem." They all stared at him and then he stuck something to Sari's key with his magnet. It looked like just some piece of mettle. Sari then asked "What is this?" with a brow raised. Ratchet then answered "I thought if you where going to be out then you might as well have a why to disguise the key's energy signature. We don't want you getting kidnapped or found while your with the baby sitter. By the why how did that go?"

Sari smiled and said "We got some one really nice." and so they started to explain on their why back home of what they went through at the park.

Once they entered the base Bee said "So how does she look like." Prowl showed them a holographic picture and Ratchet said "I thought we said no teenagers." Sari then said "She's not, sort of. She's 20 years old. A young adult on our planet." Prowl replied with "It's true and she did fit most of the qualifications as we told you." Optimus then said "As long as she does her job then there should be no troubles. She can start tomorrow. We all have to go on patrol. Oh and tried to find out more about her?"

Prowl nodded at this and said "I'll call her and tell her that I will leave Sari at the park for her." Prowl then left for his room. Sari smiled a knowing smile as he left.

Once he was in his room he commed Flo on her cell phone. When the ringing stopped he heard a "Hello, who is this?" Prowl could tell it was her right away, and at first hesitated as he felt that feeling in his spark again. He then said "Hello Flo. This is Hoshi." "Hi Hoshi, what's up?" Prowl sighed and then said "I know this may be short notice, but could you babysitt Sari tomorrow?" "Sure I can. Where should I pick her up?" "The park pleas." "Okay. Anything ells?" Prowl then remembered Optimus wanted to know about her more and said "Yes, I forgot. My friends want to know a bit more about you so they know we're leaving Sari in good hands." Flo thought about that for a bit and then said "Well I just got into town with my family. Anything ells?" "Why would you move to Detriot if there are so many robot battles here?" Flo giggled and said "My dad got a new job and the whole giant robot thing just seamed inspirational for my work as a writer." That explained her love of reading. "Okay. But you won't go near them will you?" he asked in a bit of panic. She then said "With Sari? No way! On my own, who knows. I'll stay far enough away from the action to not actually get caught in it, but if I have Sari with me then I'm bolting us out of there." Prowl was a bit relieved to hear that, at least now she passes the protection test. He then said "Well then I'll see you tomorrow." "See yah." they then hung up.

Pleas review, pleas.


	6. Chapter 6

It was 9:00 pm. Sari's bed time. The problem was. "NO! I don't wan to go to bed." she ran around the base in her yellow shirt and shorts. Her pigtails blew from the wind her running caused. Bee was cheering her on, while Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Optimus where chasing her around.

Ratchet had to catch his breath and said "Who knew she could run so fast for an organic." Bee just cheered and said "That's my Sari. You guys shouldn't of made that deal with her." Bulkhead then had to stop and said "We thought if we dared her to run she would tire out before she even had the chance to play more video games." Optimus then said "I wonder where she got all that energy?" Bee then held up a soda can and said "I wonder?" he had a cheeky smile on his face plate. "YOU!" they yelled at him. Bulkhead then said in despair as Sari ran by them again "Why, little buddy, why?" Bee then said "Because I need my racing partner, that's why. And non of you are any good at video games. So I had to help Sari win." They glared at him but he just kept smiling.

As Sari came in one more time, they all tried to launch for her, but ended up landing on top of each other. They fell on the ground with pain. Bee cheered "Victory!" but it was short lived as Prowl swooped down and caught her. She wiggled to release herself. Bee and Sari then yelled "No fair!" Prowl then said "You need your energy to play with Flo tomorrow." Sari huffed but Prowl then said after a thought "How about I tell you a story?" Sari perked up and said "Can it be a ninja story. But not just any, one about cyber ninjas." Prowl thought about this and said "Fine. I think I have a story for you." so he carried her off to her room as Bee yelled "NOO! Defeat." he then fell of the couch and onto the floor to mourn his lost. So dramatic.

As Prowl tucked her in and he said "Let's see if I can remember this story." He thought for a while and then said "Oh yes that's right. Once there was a mech, he was a student at a ninja dojo. He wasn't the only one thought. He had a friend. A femme, a girl, who he was inseparable with."

"Wait? This isn't going to be some lovey dovy mush story is it?" she asked in distaste. Prowl chuckled and replied with "You'll never know if I don't finish the story, but if you don't want to hear it I can just-" he was about to leave but Sari then said "No go on. What happened." Prowl chuckled and said "Okay. His friend was Nightbird." Sari got comfortable at this point, but listen with intent.

"The two would always depend on each other for help, and where equally matched in their fighting." Sari smiled at that. "But their teacher didn't see it that way. He did not think a femme would be able to be a good teacher. So when they where older he made the mech a teacher, but not the femme."

Sari gasped at that but also yawned. Prowl chuckled and said "The boy was upset and said he would not become a teacher unless his friend become one two." Sari smiled tiredly at that. She could barely keep her eyes open. "So the teacher allowed them both to become teacher of the dojo. Over the years they taught many ninjas, and their friendship grew into something ells." "New it." she said tiredly as her eyes drooped.

"They fell in love and got married, but then something happened. The mech lost sight of what was really important and lost his wife." Sari rose a brow and said "But what happened to her?" Prowl shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know. That's all the bot told me. But remember the moral of this story. Don't lose sight of what is really important." Sari looked at him one last time that night and said "I won't." and she fell asleep. Prowl had a smiled and his face, and left as he said "Good night, sweetspark."

Who do you think Prowl was talking about?


	7. Chapter 7

Flo waited at the front of the park as she looked for Prowl and Sari to come up the rode. Suddenly she saw a black speck coming up.

Sari was cheering, being able to be on Prowls bike as they stopped in front of Flo. Sari jumped off and threw her helmet on the bike. She said "Hi Flo." she smiled at her and said "Hi Sari, hi Hoshi." she said the last part while looking at Prowl.

Prowls spark leaped at that. What was going on with him? He then said "Good day Flo." she then responded with "Well we'll see you later Hoshi. Ready Sari?" "Ready Flo!" she said excitedly. Sari was going to run off, but then thought of something.

She ran up to Prowls holophorm and hugged him. Prowl was shocked at this, but Flo just 'awed' at the sight. Prowl was hesitant, but then hugged her back with one arm and said "Be safe." Sari then responded with "I will." Then Prowl left.

Once Prowl was gone Sari asked "So what are we doing today?" Flo smiled and said "We're going to the parks play ground." "Yeah!" she exclaimed and ran ahead of her. Flo then yelled as she ran after her "Wait for me!"

They ran until they got to the play ground. The sets where pretty big. So Flo could enjoy herself as well. Sari started climbing the jungle gem and Flo watched from bellow. She stayed under Sari so as to catch her if she fell.

Flo then decided to clime up as well. Sari just hung on and started climbing farther up. Flo laughed at this and then started mimicking a monkey. Sari laughed at this and Flo chased after her while still pretending to be a monkey. Sari gave a fake scream and climbed away from here. Flow was faster and caught Sari as she said "I am king kong and I'm gonna tickle you." So she tickle the young girl and Sari laughed non stop.

They climbed off the set and Sari then said "What should we do next?" Flo looked at the swings and said "How about we go swinging for a bit?" Sari cheered and went racing to the swings. Flo just walked leisurely to them.

Once they reached them, sari began to swing and Flo sat for a bit before she started to swing. Sari then said "I bet I can swing higher then you." "Oh really?" challenged the older girl. Sari just smiled and nodded. They both then started to swing and laugh as they competed.

Meanwhile back at the base.

Prowl came into Ratchets lab and said "Ratchet I need a favor before we go on patrol." Ratchet looked at him and asked gruffly "What you want kid I'm busy?" Ratchet was looking at an allspark peace. Prowl then said "I want to make a force field for my altform for when Sari is driving on me. I've done some research on motorcycle incidents and with the Decipticons out there, I thought it be a good idea."

Ratchet gave a humm, and then said "Okay." so they got to work on it.

Sari and Flo had stopped swinging by now. Sari had won at who could go highest. Sari still had energy but Flo was getting tired and said "How about we have a break. I need to catch my breath after that." Sari nodded as they went to a park bench.

As they sat Flo said "So how are you doing with your new family?" Sari looked up at her and said "I'm doing good. They always did have a way of understanding me. I always have fun with them, but they can be over protective." Flo then responded with "They just care. My parents can be the same way. So what is it that they do?" Sari had to think a while for this and said "They help around the city." Flo replied with "That sounds nice." Sari nodded and said "It is. I've gone with them before, but they just get more protective every time." shes not happy at not being able to help her friends.

Flo smiled at her and patted her head as she said "Their still learning, aren't they?" she nodded. Flo then asked "So how many people do you live with?" Sari then said "About five." "That's big. Though I got a big family also." "Really?" asked Sari. The girl nodded and said "I have my parents and my two brothers. My sister and her husband live somewhere ells." Sari smiled and said "One of the guys I live with is like the grandfather I never had. Another is like a very strict uncle. It was his idea to get a babysitter. Two of them are like my brothers, and Hoshi, well, I don't know what to think of him." Flo smiled and said "He seams to be good with kids, and you seem to love him a lot." Sari smiled and said "I guess. He does know how to take care of me. Last night he was the only one that could get me to bed." Flo chuckled at that. She thought 'He's cute and good with kids.' sari saw the face she made, it looked like she was thinking happily. Sari smiled at that.

Flo saw her staring and said "How about we go to the slides." Sari smiled and ran for the slides, as Flow walked behind her.

The Autobots where on patrol and Bee was getting bored and said "I'm so bored, why are we all patrolling." Optimus then said "Because we still need to find those two constucticons. They made a big mess at the base and there's a roomer that they where seen leaving with Blitzwing."

Bee just sighed at that.

Up above, Lugnut was flying around and suddenly his scanners picked up an allspark energy signature. He then said "No allspark peace will be kept from Megatron." (That was really weird to write.) He dived bombed to where it was, and sadly it was near the park.

The Autobots saw Lugnut diving and started moving towards his direction as Bulkhead said "What's he doing?" Optimus then said "It looks like he's heading for the park." "SARI!" the all exclaimed and Prowl activated his holophorm and said "I'll get her away from danger as soon as we reach the park." Prowl put the mettle to the peddle. Only he wasn't just worried about Sari, which the thought was making his spark go a mile a minute. He was worried about Flo, she was knew in town and hadn't seen a battle yet.

As sari slid down the slide with a smile on her face, Flo ears heard something, and looked up to see a plane coming down. It didn't look like anything she ever seen, and the color was to flashy to be military. As soon as Sari was on the ground, she grabbed her and bolted away from the park. Sari gasped and said "What's going on?" Flo replied with "I'm not sure but either a plane is crashing in the park, or one of those giant alien robots is landing there."

Sari gasped at that and said "We have to go back." Flo looked at her and said "Are you nuts kit? That thing was huge, and I told Hoshi I bolt us out of here if I saw one."

Lugnut transformed and landed near the park where the girls where and looked around, he saw a peace of the allspark in a tree and went after it. His big feet made the earth tremble and Flo tripped and landed on the ground. She shook it off and got back up, holding Sari even tighter as she started to squirm to get out of her hold. Flo was surprisingly strong and fast. She just kept going and didn't look back. One thing was on her mind 'Get to safety! Protect Sari!'

The Atoubots then appeared and saw that Lugnut was about to reach an allspark piece. Optimus ordered his team to stop him and they went after him, battling. Lugnut was not happy and started to swat them away like flies.

Prowl went ahead of them and tried to look for the girls, he activated his com and waited fro Flo to pick up.

As Flo was running she heard her phone ring. She looked behind her and saw that she was pretty far away, even if she could see some of the battle. She hid herself and Sari behind some bushes. She held on to her as she answered the phone and said "Hello?" "Flo it's Hoshi. I need you to tell me where you are." Flo then said "We're behind the bushes near the park playground. We're hidden behind them. How close are you?" They then heard a motor and suddenly Prowl appeared and said "Right here. Now get on."

Flo grabbed sari and put her between her and Prowl's holophorm. Sari put on her helmet, and Prowl gave Flo an extra one. She put it on and held on to the holophorm. Prowl's cheeks heated up and his spark was going a mile a minute. He shook it off and bolted out of there.

Flo then asked "Where are we going?" Prowl then said "I'm taking you two as far away from here as possible." As he was driving back on the rode he saw Capitan Fanzone coming up. He slid to a stop and said "Capitan Fanzone." The blond man came out and said "What is the meaning of this?" He then saw Sari and knew that this had to be Prowl with some new alien tech holophorm. He was going to ask when he noticed Flo. He then said "Who is that?" Flo pointed at herself and said "I'm the new babysitter." Fanzone was a bit shocked, but Prowl said "We'll explain everything later Capitan, but right now I have to help my team and these two need to get to safety." He nodded and said "Come on girls."

The two girls got into his car's back seat and Prowl and Fanzone nodded at each other and he drove away. Fanzone got back in his car and said to Flo "So how's the baby sitting gig." She shrugged her shoulders and said "It's okay, I just find it a bit strange that a bunch of men are taking car of a little girl, especially ones who go up against alien robots. If that is what their doing?" Fanzone then understood that the girl didn't know about the bots, so he said "They help out. I know each of them miss, and you don't have to worry about any of them. I'll get you two to safety back at the station." Flo then said "Thank you sir." "No problem kid." but he was going to have to have a major discussion with the Atoubots.

Things where not looking good for the team as Bee had broken a servo and Lugnut had Optimus in a choking hold, ready to deliver a punch. He roared "This is for Megatron." but he was cut off as Prowl, without his holo, hit him in the back of the helm with his wheels. The giant yelled in anger and in pain as he released Optimus, who grabbed the shard. Prowl then jumped over Lugnut and the gaint said "You will pay dearly for that ninja bot." he then transformed and went off.

Optimus then said "Where's Sari and the sitter." Prowl replied with "I found Fanzone and he took them to safety." Bee then asked "I wonder where." Optimus then got a call, from Fanzone saying "We need to talk."

Flo and Sari waited at the station until Prowl came up with his holo. He then asked "Do you need a ride home Flo?" she nodded and she climbed on with Sari. They where off as Fonzone saw them take off. Once they where a speck in the distance, the rest of the team came up and Fonzone then said "Okay Optimus, now explained why you got a civilian involved and why she doesn't know about you?"

Prowl brought Flo up to a green house with a brown roof. She got off and waved them off as she said "See you guys next time." She was about to go when she heard "Wait." she turned to Prowl and he said as he handed her something "This is your pay for the day. I know after today if you don't want to babysitt anymore we understand." Flo rose a brow and said as she took the money "Of course I want to babysitt again, just because there was an alien robot, and you guys help out with that, doesn't mean I'm going to stop. I now know how much you guys need a sitter. I'll see you guys next time okay?" Prowl and Sari smiled and nodded at her as they left.

Back at the base Optimus said as the two entered "Fanzone is not happy that we got a civilian involved." Sari then said as she got off "It's not like she's really going to get involved. As soon as she saw Lugnut, she grabbed me and bolted out of there like lightning. No amount of struggling could get her to let me go." Optimus was surprised by this and so where the others, even prowl was as he transformed. Optimus then said "I say that gives her another good point in our books. We should tell her, but maybe not right away. We still don't know how she'll react." Sari then said "Well I like her, she's fun."

Sari then began to explain her day with the babysitter and at some times they even laughed. Prowl seemed the one to mostly enjoy the tale.

Back at the D-con layer Lugnut explained how he lost the allspark fragment and how it was all that ninja bots fault. Megatron rubbed his arm and said "Yes he is quite a nuisance. Next time any of us see him, terminate him."

Dun dun dun! What will happen next. Pleas R.R I really like those. Pleas.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the day after Sari had her first day with her new babysitter.

Prowl only had monitor duty today and the others where busy. Bulkhead was making new paintings. Bee was practicing with his Jet Boosters, which Optimus said Sari couldn't join him in. Optimus went on patrol, and Ratchet went with him.

Prowl was almost done with monitor duty, that's when Sari came in and said "Prowl?" He turned to her and said "What is it Sari?" she replied with "I'm bored."

Prowl wasn't sure what to do about that, he frowned and saw that he was now done with his duties for the day and said "What would you like to do?" She thought about it and then said "Could we go for a drive." Prowl thought about that and then replied with "Why not." "Yay!" she cheered and went to get her helmet. Prowl chuckled at that.

When Sari returned Prowl had already informed the others of their plans and was already transformed and had his holo activated. Sari climbed up and hugged him so as not to fall off.

As they left Sari had an idea and said "Can we go get ice-cream?" Prowl thought about it and decided he would like to see how it tasted like and said "Yes. I would like to see how this ice-cream you like so much is so appealing to most of you humans."

They reached a cart that was selling ice-cream and got two vanilla cones. They then sat on a bench and started to eat. Prowl tried to copy Sari's licking but the ice-cream fell off. Sari giggled and said "You have to be more careful when licking." Prowl replied with "I guess I'm still not use to this hologram." Sari just giggled at that.

A scooter was coming up to them, Prowl heard it. They looked up to see that it was Flo, but with a black helmet. "Flo!" Sari exclaimed and huged her, the older girl hugged her back and said "Hello Sari. It's good to see you." She then looked up at Hoshi and said "Nice to see you too Hoshi. How she bean." Prowl smiled and said "Great. She wouldn't stop telling us how cool you where." Flo blushed at that, Prowl giggled at her blush as he felt his chest and spark go faster.

Flo put her scooter away on a bike rack near by, put her helmet on it, and ordered a chocolate ice-cream. Prowl noticed the difference and asked "What flavor is that?" Flo stared at him first and then said "Chocolate." Prowl hummed and said "I would like to try one." then he got up and got one for himself.

Prowl took a taste, with a much softer lick, and said "Fascinating." Sari asked "What's fascinating?" Prowl looked at the girls as Flo sat next to Sari and said "It's flavor is much stronger, I kind of like it. But it taste a bit too sweet." Flo then replied "Maybe you like stronger flavors, like dark chocolate." his head tilted to the side and said "I guess." Petra then began to eat more of her ice-cream.

Prowl also began to eat more of his ice-cream. Sari did the same. Soon after a while she thought it was to quit and said "So Flo, do you like animals?" Flo smile and said "I love animals." Prowl smiled at that. There was someone he could talk too. Wait. She was the babysitter, but that didn't mean they couldn't be friends either, right?

Suddenly his com alarm went off. He said "Excuse me for a bit." he got up and went behind in alley and said "This is Prowl." "Prowl we have a problem. Blitzwing and Lugnut are trying to get to an allspark peace. We need back up." "Okay Optimus I'm on my way. I'll leave Sari here with Flo." "She's with you?" "She met us her after a while." "Fine but don't tell her about us yet." "Fine." He hung up and returned to the girls and asked Flo "Could you take care of Sari for a bit? I'm sorry it's short notice again but something came up." Flo then said "It's fine with me. I don't have anything to do anyways." "Thank you." Prowl nodded and got on his bike. Sari came up to him and said "Be careful. Prowl nodded and left." Sari looked worried as he drove off. Flo came up to her and took her back to the bench so they could finish their ice-cream.


	9. Chapter 9

Prowl had taken off his hologram and was tarring down the street with his lights on.

Optimus was trying to fight off Blitzwing with Ratchet while Bulkhead and Bumblebee where busy with Lugnut. He kept roaring about how he would crush them and get the shard, yada yada.

Blitzwing was daring the two to came and get him. Ratchet then used his magnets to try to hurt him but they passed him "You missed fool." he said in icy. "Wasn't aiming for ya." said the veteran. He was confused as the shard, with a magnetic shield around it came to Ratchet who held it.

Lugnut was not happy and said "That shard belongs to Megatron!" He tried to get to Ratchet but Bulkhead hit him with a wrecking ball and Bee climbed on his back while stinging him. He tried to get him off but it wasn't working, he couldn't reach.

Blitzwing was about to freeze the other two when a sherakin was thrown in his blasters and they froze him instead after they exploded.

Lugnut saw Prowl running up and roared as he landed on his back and be was stuck in a crater, Bulkhead went to help him up as Lugnut ran towards Prowl. Optimus and Ratchet stood in his way, but he swat them away like flies.

He came close to Prowl and was about to deliver a blow as he roared. Prowl just jumped up in the air and jumped over the giant. He gowled and turned to him. Prowl was too quick and flipped away from him. But Lugnut chased him, kept trying to grab him, but he was to fast for him.

Suddenly Prowl was hit with a ray of fire as the others heard "There now hold still and take it you cyber ninja!" it was Hothead. Lugnut grabbed him and then made his fist turn into a button as he said "Say good bye Autobot." "PROWL!" the others yelled as Lugnut hit him.

An explosion accord and then the two cons flew away. The bots came to their fallen friend to see him in a crater and his chest ripped open and smoking, but he still had his color. Ratchet then yelled "Get him in me now!" he transformed and Blukhead put him in, like they did their first day on earth. Ratchet then tour down the street with his sirens blaring. The others fallowed.

Cliff hangers, pleas give me reviews, I like those. I haven't seen a new one in a while.


	10. Chapter 10

Prowl laid on a med berth as Ratchet worked on him. His friends around him as they saw Ratchet work. Bee then said "We need to get Sari and her key." "How little buddy? Only Prowl has the hologram." Bulkhead pointed out. Optimus got and idea. He took out Prowls hologram and gave it to Bee as he said "Go get Sari." Bee nodded and tried it on. He then transformed and went off with the speed of his turbo boosters.

Flo and Sari where still at the bench where they had eaten their icecream. Sari asked "Can you tell me a story." Flo smiled and said "What type?" Sari thought for a bit and said "Something auctioning, with a little bit of romance, but not to mushy." Flo thought for a while and said "I guess we could make one up." "Really?" she asked. She smiled and said "We could use an old fairy tale and spice it up. What do you think?" Sari nodded at that.

Bee suddenly came up to them. Sari noticed him and was about to hug him, but stopped herself. What was Bee doing here. Flo didn't know about him. Flo then said "What is Capitan Fanzone doing here, and did he clean his car?" Suddenly Hoshi came out. Sari came up to him and asked "Hoshi?" Bee winked at her and she understood.

Bee looked at Petra and said with Prowl's voice non the less. "Hi Flo. It's good to see you. I have to take Sari home now okay." "Okay. I'll see you later. What are you doing with Fanzone's car, did he let you borrow it?" Bee looked at his alt mode an said "Actually it's a friends. I'll explain later bye." "Okay bye." Sari waved at her as she waved back as well.

Once they where gone Flo said "Hoshi was acting very different. Oh well." She shrugged her shoulders and got on her scooter and left.

Once Bee saw that no one was looking, he turned on his turbo boosters. Sari then asked "Where's Prowl Bee?" Bee then said after taking off the hologram "He's hurt Sari, bad, like the first time you met him." Sari gasped and said "Then put the meddle to the peddle Bee." "You got it boss lady." and he revved up his engines more.

Once they got to the base. Bee screeched to a halt. Transformed and ran with Sari in hand to the medbay. She was shocked to see Prowl the way he was and her key glowed. Bee put her on top of him and she quickly lunched the key in him. Prowl woke up and said "That was quite the antidote." he had a choking tone and a smiled on his face.

Sari was holding back tears but couldn't for long, so she launched at him and hugged him around the neck and said "Don't ever scare me like that again." he put a hand on her and hushed her and told her everything would be okay.

That night Sari slept on top of Prowl with a pillow and a blanket, she refused to leave him alone in the med bay. Prow just smiled and when she whined, because she was having a bad dream, he patted her on the head and she went back to sleep. Something in Prowl changed that night, he said "I don't know where the Professor is, but if we never find him, then I will look after you as my own." He smiled and returned to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the next day and Prowl was all better from his injuries. Everyone was watching some TV, when suddenly the news showed the constructicons and Blitzwing at an oil factory stealing.

Optimus then said "Prowl call Flo, and the rest of you lets roll out." They all nodded and left. Prowl called Flo and said "Hello Flo, again I am sorry for the short notice but could you look after Sari today?"

She replied with "Sure I'll look after Sari, I'm at the museum, my class just left after a fieldtrip. I'll meat you two at the front." "Okay we'll see you there."

Back with the team. Optimus and the others where having a hard time handling the cons. Blitzwing then said in Icy "Now that that pesky ninja bot is gone we can take the rest of you on with no problem."

Mix then said "Isn't that the one that the boss wanted us to get rid off." The A-bots were surprised by that. Why would Megatron want Prowl gone?

Back with Prowl, he had pulled up to the museum and dropped Sari off. He then said "Be good Sari. Thanks again Flo." She nodded and he left.

Sari then said "So what are we going to do?" Flo smiled and said "We're going to hang around the museum for a bit." "Aww, but that's boring." "That's not true, there's a lot of fun stuff here. Com on I'll show you."

So the two walked in and the first thing they went to was the dinosaur bones. Flo started to talk about dinosaurs as if she where an expert on the matter, but she made it a lot more fun then her tooter bot.

She explained about how female T-rex where bigger, how velacirapores where smart and fast, and many other things. Flo was Christian so when Sari asked about when they lived and evolution she said it wasn't true, because she knew it wasn't.

They came to a big T-rex and Flo made a vicious face, and Sari tried to make one too and they ended up laughing. They looked at the other animal stands around and she explained about them.

They then came to some of the wax figures of historical people and Flo told her what she could remember and knew.

They also came to some fish and they talked about their markings. They came to some flowers and would talk about which ones they liked the best. Sari noticed how much she liked roses and put that away so she could tell Prowl.

Back with the bots, the cons where very surprised to see Prowl racing up to them and then start attacking. Blitzwing was angry, but the others tried to keep him away from Prowl.

The constructicons though had other plans. Mix then said "Hey Scraper, if we get him, maybe the boss will double our oil." Scraper smiled at that and said "Yeah, let's do that."

So they went after Prowl, but sense they could be beaten by an eight year old, Prowl had no trouble with sending them running.

Blitzwing said in hothead "Get back here you cowards and fight like cons. He's just a puny little-" He then got hit in the head with a star and random said "Wait for me! AHAHA!" So he also ran off.

The others were glad that was over. Optimus then said "So where are Sari and Flo?" Prowl replied with "The museum." Bee then said "Noo! She's probably boring her to death."

Ratchet then said "She's not gonna die from learning a little bit Bumblebee. It will do her some good." Prowl then said "I'm just going to check on them."

So he called Flo. She was with Sari looking at some Indian culture, from Asia, when her phone went off. She picked it up and said "Hello?" Prowl then said "Hello Flo, this is Hoshi. Is Sari behaving?"

Flo then said "She's bean great, we've bean having a blast." Sari then said "Can I talk to him?" She nodded and handed her her phone. Sari then said "Hey Hoshi, we've bean having a blast. Why don't you come?"

Prowl then said "I guess that be okay. We finished up early actually." "Great." She said and hung up, then she said "Hoshi is coming to hang out with us." Flo smiled and said "That's great."

Prowl then said "Looks like Sari invited me. I'll see you all later." Prime then said "Make sure to keep them safe, you never know with the cons around." He nodded and left.

He came up to the museum and met them at the front. Sari then started to tell him everything she learned, and they went off to see the rest of the museum.

Prowl was impress with Flo's vast knowledge on animals, and believed her on what she said about how God created all. Surely non of this could of bean made on accident.

They learned of many cultures and Prowl enjoyed spending time with Sari. He even bought her a stuffed dinosaur at the gift shop. They then sat down to eat.

Prowl had a salad, Sari a burger, and Flo a pizza. Prowl then said "I'm surprised with your vast knowledge of animals." Flo then said "I have aspergers so I can remember almost anything about a subject I like. Animals are one of them."

Prowl didn't know what aspergers was and asked. Flo then explained that it was a slight autism. After lunch he took Flo home and paid her, after that he drove back to base. Once they got there, the bots where watching TV and greeted them.

Sari then said "Hey Prowl. I found out that Flo likes roses." Prowl then said "I can tell why, they are very lovely plants." Sari then said "You know we should get her some." Prowl then asked "Why?" She then said "To thank her for all the help."

Prowl thought about it and said "Sure, why not. She has helped us out a lot." Sari smiled and then said "Maybe the next time we see her we should go to a place to dance. There's going to be a concert in the park in two days."

Prowl nodded and said "That sound like a nice idea. As long as it's not rock music." Bee then said "Hey we should all go." Sari then said "Won't she be suspicious." Prime then said "Not if you two don't hang around us." So they all decided to go.

Back with the cons, well, lets just say Megatron spend the next two days hunting down Blitzwing and the constructicons.


	12. Chapter 12

It was the next day. Prowl was sleeping when suddenly "PROWL! Wake up sleepy head!" Sari was jumping on him and telling him to get up.

He yawned and grabbed her by the color of her shirt and said "Sari why did you wake me up so early?" She then said "I want to spend the day with you silly. And I want you to train me?"

Prowl was confused by this and raised a brow as he said, while putting her in his palm "But you have your own way of defending yourself."

She then said "Yeah but I want to help out more. And I want to take care of myself better, pleas?" She gave him the puppy dog look. Prowl smiled and said "Alright. Let's get started." "Yeah!" She jumped out of his hand and went running to the training room.

Prowl chuckle as he shook his head. Then he got up and followed her.

When he got there he saw that Sari was in a ready position and asked "So what are you going to teach me today, nerve blows?" Prowl chuckled and said "Actually I learned that I should start with basics."

He got in position and then did a punch and said "Now you try." She did so. He nodded as she smiled at him and they continued adding moves as they went.

Prowl had seen a documentary on how they trained human children in karate, and decided to use the same method.

After the training they took a lunch break. As they ate Sari asked "Hey Prowl, how where you like as a kid? If you where one?"

Prowl then said "Well, I lived in an orphanage. I was pretty small for my age. Don't tell Bumblebee, he'd never let me live it down." Sari chuckled at that.

He then said "The orphanage protected me from the autobots that arrested any bot that had any type of con like structures, like purple eyes. They said that my mother left me with my visors; that's why I always wear them."

Sari then said "Did you have any friends?" He shook his head no and said "Not really. No one wanted to get near me because of my eyes. As I grew older I didn't want to be part of the war, because no one ever seemed to care for me. Also I didn't know what to choose, the Autobots rejected me, but the cons where bad.

So I kept myself away from being a soldier; but one day I was captured by some Elitgaurd bots that were looking for new recruits. They took me to a brig. But a cyber ninja, named Warpath got me out for some reason."

"That sounds like a goofy name for a ninja." Prowl chuckle and then explained what happened to him, from meeting Yoketron, to his death and his promise.

Sari looked at him and said "I'm sorry Prowl. He sounded very nice." He looked at her and said "He was; he was almost like a father to me." Sari didn't like the grave look on his face and so said with a cheeky smiled "Man Prowl I didn't know you use to have such a mouth. I mean, 'Take a halo picture, it will last longer'."

Prowl chuckled and said "Don't tell that to Bumblebee either." They both then started to laugh. He then scoop Sari up in his hands and said "So what do you want to do know?" "Let's watch a movie." Prowl nodded and they left for the living room.

Sari wanted to put on 'Fly away home' she knew he like it because of the geese in it. After the movie though, Sari was tearing up a bit. Prowl came up to her and said as he wipe her tears away "Why are you crying?"

She smiled and said "You're the only one that gets that right. I'm crying because I miss my dad." Prowl frowned at that and then put her to his chest and let his spark grow warm as he said "Sari, we will try whatever we can to find your father, but if we never do, know this, I will always treat you like my own."

She gasped and looked up at him as he continued to say "Because I love you. You have taught me to smile and to love again. I don't know why, but I already feel as if you were my own. I'll protect you and I'll love you, I just hope you can see me the same someday."

She smiled and said as she hugged him closer "I already do daddy." Prowl gasped and looked down at her. His spark increased in speed and in heat. He smiled and then said "I love you sweet spark."

After this, Prowl called a meeting.


End file.
